Dash Baxter
Dash Baxter is the most popular guy in Casper High School, being a quarterback of the football team - as well as a member of every sports team (basketball, etc.). Dash can get away with just about anything, and usually does while he dominates over his peers and sucks up to teachers. History Dash gets a starring role in "Micro Management" alongside Danny as he, Skulker, and Danny are shrunk to around an inch high by Jack. As a result, he and Danny have to work together to defeat Skulker and get back to normal size. It is also revealed in this episode that Dash has some level of respect for Danny Phantom. When Dash, along with the rest of the world, finds out Danny's identity in "Reality Trip," he almost instantly helps Danny in escaping the Guys in White, along with Paulina Sanchez, Kwan and others, showing that his respect for Danny Phantom outweighs his desire to bully Danny Fenton. It is revealed Dash has a chihuahua named Pookie in "Forever Phantom." In the episode "Frightmare," while Danny was trying to wake Sam up by going into her dream, Dash is shown in Sam's dream. Right when Sam sees two Danny's, it was then when the real Danny went into Dash's body and said that he was the "real" Danny Phantom as he shows her changing into his ghost form, immediately causing Sam to wake up from that shock. In the same episode, he is mentioned in Jazz's nightmare as her future husband. Personality At the top of the high school popularity list, Dash is a selfish, cruel, and mean bully to those who dwell on the bottom. While adults like teachers give his behavior a pass most of the time because he's a victorious football player, many of his peers despise and fear him. Whenever something goes wrong for him, Dash will most likely take his frustration out on innocent students, like Danny, his favorite target to bully and humiliate. Enjoying his superiority over others, he never has second thoughts about shoving people in lockers or giving them wedgies. When he is humilimated by his enemies, Danny being the offender often, he becomes enraged and determined to avenge his dignity. In fact, whenever a ghost attacks, he is usually the first to run and hide. He even states in Micro Management how he hates being puny and hated being shrunk as he felt weak. He seems aware that high school is going to be his best years of his life before his life goes downhill as his intelligence and grades are low and he has nothing to offer but his football skills, which he admits in Mystery Meat and King Tuck. Although very athletic and strong, Dash isn't very intelligent. Jazz has to tutor him in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" so that he can get better grades, and fails a test in "Shades of Gray." He frequently calls Danny unimaginative derogatory nicknames like "Fen-toad," "Fen-toenail," "Fen-turd," "Fen-tertainment Tonight," and "Fen-tuns 'o fun." However, he is creative in some cases, such as building a better spooky room than Danny, with animatronics and a roller coaster, during their competition in "Fright Knight." In addition, Dash isn't as tough as he tries to make himself appear, as many characters learn. Danny's powers have revealed certain disturbing things about Dash, like the fact that Dash secretly collects teddy bears. He also has a soft spot for old romance movies,"Doctor's Disorders" listens to boy bands,"Girls' Night Out" and watches the romance channel."Forever Phantom" Despite his negative traits, he does have one or two redeeming traits which mainly show through his admiration of Danny Phantom. He genuinely respects Danny Phantom as a hero, stating it was the best day of his life when he met him face to face in Micro Management. When he found out Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, he showed his respect outweighed his low opinion of human Danny, even helping him escape the Guys in White since Danny had done so much to help Amity Park. In Pirate Radio, he even showed respect to normal Danny when he led an army against Ember and her pirate crew to rescue their parents, calling him a hero. Nick's Profile (Non-canon) DASH He may be a ninth-grader like Danny, but Dash is the big man on campus at Casper High. Guys want to be him and girls want to date him. And this football hero likes nothing more than harassing Danny. But the tables have turned now that Danny has his super powers, and sometimes he just can't resist making Dash look like a fool. Which, considering the size of Dash's brain compared to the rest of his body, isn't very hard to do. Sightings Trivia *His name and role in the show indicate that he is based on the Spider-Man character Flash Thompson. Both are school bullies who constantly torment the title characters, and yet idolize their alter-egos, not knowing who they are in actuality, their names also rhyme. This is supported due to Danny Phantom being based on Spider-Man *Dash Baxter made a cameo appearance in The Fairly OddParents episode "Fly Boy" as a TV actor. **Also amusingly, Dash has has a voice similar to Chester from The Fairly OddParents. In fact, Chester's voice actor supplies Dash's voice for his cameo. *He seems to have a crush on Jazz Fenton, who is also his tutor. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Students Category:Recurring antagonists